Stay Awake
by Saiyu-san
Summary: Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Cela ne pouvait arriver. Et pourtant–et pourtant. Ils étaient là, devant elle. Alors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le savait. Avant même de poser le regard sur eux, elle savait ce qu'il se passerait, que c'était destiné à arriver. Que son monde était destiné à sombrer.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

La peur, insidieuse, s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter imperceptiblement, son souffle se coupa, ses mains se crispèrent violemment sur la bandoulière de son sac, secouées de tremblements. Pourtant, elle resta immobile, figée devant le funeste tableau qu'offrait la Grande Salle vide. L'air semblait se brouiller autour d'elle, les chuchotements et cris ne lui parvenaient plus. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher d'eux. Elle sentait de petites piques – grossier euphémisme – lui percer son visage, son cœur, chacun de ses organes un par un. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'y parvenait pas, elle ne trouvait pas la force.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Cela ne pouvait arriver. Et pourtant–et pourtant. Ils étaient là, devant elle. Alors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le savait. Avant même de poser le regard sur eux, elle savait ce qu'il se passerait, que c'était destiné à arriver. Ce malaise s'était accentué au fur et à mesure de son avancée vers la Grande Salle. Puis, elle avait vu cette foule, gesticulante et bruyante, qui patientait. Elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle avait tout de même traversé cette foule massée devant les grandes portes entrouvertes. Puis la vérité – cette vérité qu'elle connaissait au final depuis que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts le matin-même dans son dortoir pour la ramener à la brusque réalité – s'était faite violemment dans son esprit. Mais elle ne voulait pas–elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Elle ne hurla pas, ne pleura pas, ne se recroquevilla pas sur elle-même. Elle ne fit rien. Elle resta tout simplement debout, sans bouger, insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Des bras semblèrent l'entourer, étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante, mais elle ne le sentis pas, seul restait cette inconcevable brulure, glaciale et givrante, qui engourdissait son esprit. Et ses yeux restaient ostensiblement fixés sur les deux corps suspendus à ce lustre, ce lustre sous lequel elle mangeait au nombre de trois fois par jour, ce lustre sous lequel elle s'était assise lors de son premier repas ici, ce lustre sous lequel elle avait adoré ainsi que détesté la vie, ce lustre sous–et bordel, il s'agissait de ses parents qui étaient morts et pendus dans ce qui lui semblait être le lieu le plus protégé du monde, il s'agissait du sang de ses parents qui masculait le sol et–elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>« <em>Et voilà. Maintenant, le ressort est bandé. Cela n'a plus qu'à se dérouler tout seul. C'est cela qui est commode dans la tragédie. On donne le petit coup de pouce pour que cela démarre, rien, un regard pendant une seconde à une fille qui passe et lève les bras dans la rue, une envie d'honneur un beau matin, au réveil, comme de quelque chose qui se mange, une question de trop que l'on se pose un soir... C'est tout. Après, on n'a plus qu'à laisser faire. On est tranquille. Cela roule tout seul. C'est minutieux, bien huilé depuis toujours. La mort, la trahison, le désespoir sont là, tout prêts, et les éclats, les orages, et les silences, tous les silences : le silence quand le bras du bourreau se lève à la fin, le silence au commencement quand les deux amants sont nus l'un en face de l'autre pour la première fois, sans oser bouger tout de suite, dans la chambre sombre, le silence quand les cris de la foule éclatent autour du vainqueur<em>_–et on dirait un film dont l son s'est enrayé, toutes ces bouches ouvertes dont il ne sort rien, toute cette clameur qui n'est qu'une image, et le vainqueur, déjà vaincu, seul au milieu de son silence... _

_ C'est propre, la tragédie. C'est reposant, c'est sûr... Dans le drame, avec ces traîtres, avec ces méchants acharnés, cette innocence persécutée, ces vengeurs, ces terre-neuve, ces lueurs d'espoir, cela devient épouvantable de mourir, comme un accident. On aurait peut-être pu se sauver, le bon jeune homme aurait peut-être pu arriver à temps avec les gendarmes. Dans la tragédie, on est tranquille. D'abord, on est entre soi. On est tous innocents, en somme ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a un qui tue et l'autre qui est tué. C'est une question de distribution. Et puis, surtout, c'est reposant, la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, le sale espoir ; qu'on est pris, qu'on est enfin pris comme un rat, avec tout le ciel sur son dos, et qu'on a plus qu'à crier, - pas à gémir, non, pas à se plaindre, - à gueuler à pleine voix ce qu'on avait à dire, qu'on avait jamais dit et qu'on ne savait peut-être même pas encore. Et pour rien : pour se le dire à soi, pour l'apprendre, soi. Dans le drame, on se débat parce qu'on espère en sortir. C'est ignoble, c'est utilitaire. Là, c'est gratuit. C'est pour les rois. Et il n'y a plus rien à tenter, enfin !_ »

** Jean Anouilh**, _Antigone_

* * *

><p>Je peux, humblement, résumer <span><em>Stay Awake<em> en ces deux mots : **tragédie** ainsi que **drame**. Il s'agit, comme le dit si bien Jean Anouilh quelques lignes auparavant, d'un mélange de drame empli de « _Traîtres_, _avec ces méchants acharnés, cette innocence persécutée, ces vengeurs, ces terre-neuve, ces lueurs d'espoir _» où « _cela devient épouvantable de mourir, comme un accident._ » ; et de tragédie où « on est entre soi », « on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, le sale espoir » et « on a plus qu'à crier [...], à gueuler à pleine voix ce qu'on avait à dire, qu'on avait jamais dit et qu'on ne savait peut-être même pas encore. »

Cependant, tragédie et drame ne signifient pas forcément théâtre. Cet écrit, mon écrit, il s'agit d'une fiction pure et dure inscrite de noir sur blanc de tout mot, et qui ne vous épargnera aucun souffrance. Celle-ci est divisée en cinq actes, rappelant ceux d'une tragédie classique. Ces actes seront eux-même divisés en parties, elles-même divisées en chapitres.

Alors, oserez-vous me suivre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au grand final ? Je vous y attend.


	2. Acte I - Partie I - Chapter One

**Acte I.**

« _Parfois on peut facilement avoir l'impression d'__ê__tre le seul_ _à_ _souffrir en ce monde, d'__ê__tre le seul_ _à_ _ne pas avoir ce qu'on veut, le seul_ _à_ _ne pas_ _ê__tre heureux. Mais cette impression est fausse. Il suffit de tenir encore un peu, de trouver le courage d'affronter le monde encore une journ__é__e pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne tout arranger. Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'aide, de temps en temps. On a tous besoin que quelqu'un nous rappelle combien la musique du monde est belle. Et que la vie ne sera pas toujours telle qu'elle est._ »

Les frères Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I. • <em>Flickers<em>.**

The path is long, it's cold and wet  
>Desired paths will lead you quicker here than the rest,<br>And you can hope for a life that is calm,  
>But come in time, you're gonna pick up one that feels a little hard.<p>

The wind lays heavy, it weighs in stone,  
>My instinct tells me I should walk this path alone<br>And you can hope for a life that is calm  
>But come in time, you're gonna pick up one that feels a little hard.<p>

And every time I go to bed  
>An image of you flickers in my head<br>And every time I fall asleep  
>An image of you flows in my dream<p>

Footsteps have traced this land before  
>My skin is hurting, I cannot feel my feet anymore<br>And you can hope for a life that is calm  
>But come in time, you're gonna pick up one that feels a little hard<p>

And everytime I go to bed  
>An image of you flickers in my head<br>And everytime I fall asleep  
>An image of you flows in my dream<p>

(It flickers, it flickers in my head...)  
>Yeah it flickers<br>(It flickers, it flickers in my head...)  
>It flickers in my head<br>(It flickers, it flickers in my head...)  
>It flickers, it flickers in my head<br>It flickers it flickers in my head now  
>Here in my head now<br>In my head now  
>Yeah here in my head now<br>In my head  
>In my head now<br>In my head  
>In my head now<br>In my head  
>In my head<br>You'll flicker in my head. Flicker in my head.  
>You'll flicker un my head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

_Stainache • Emma Louise._

* * *

><p>Silence oppressant. De petits pas, feutrés, parvinrent à ses oreilles. Quelques paroles furent échangées, sans qu'elle ne puisse les comprendre. Chuchotements irréguliers, brisant la quiétude de la pièce. Enfin, lorsqu'ils se turent, seul lui resta un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, insupportable. Alors, elle se décida à ouvrir ses yeux. Ceux-ci virent, en premier lieu, le plafond fissuré de l'infirmerie. Puis, la vision de ses parents, suspendus à ce lustre, s'imposa violemment à son esprit. Elle se redressa brusquement, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et pourtant, elle ne vit rien à ce qu'il se trouvait devant elle, sa vision se troublait avec une facilité alarmante, et elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, et–Elle fut brusquement secouée, son prénom répété un nombre incalculable de fois.<p>

Alors qu'elle tournait lentement la tête, tremblante, sa vision lui parut plus claire et nette. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des orbes verts, cachés par de fines lunettes.

- **C'est bon Hermione.**

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, leurs yeux restant accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme aimantés.

- **Harry-**

- **Ne dis rien.**

Il la prit simplement dans ses bras, l'enserrant contre lui avec force. Elle laissa retomber ses bras contre son corps. Finalement, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, inspirant le doux parfum de son shampoing. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image de ses parents morts s'imposa à nouveau à elle. Elle les rouvrit automatiquement puis se mordit la lèvre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. L'infirmière, le nez dans les papiers, ignorait complètement le réveil de sa patiente.

Elle prit sa respiration afin de parler, puis se ravisa. À nouveau, les minutes, lentes, s'égrenèrent. Harry fit un geste de recul pour s'éloigner. Alors, comme s'il s'agissait du signal qu'ils attendaient, elle enserra avec violence son torse.

- **Ne me quitte pas, ne t'en va pas, je–**

-** Je n'ai jamais voulu partir. Je resterais le temps qu'il faudra.**

Puis ils se turent. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, ils étaient inutiles, vains, superficiels entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement, telle une entité séparée en deux à sa naissance.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, elle recroquevillée contre lui. Il leur sembla que l'infirmière passa un instant devant eux, mais elle ne les dérangea pas. Le silence s'étira, atmosphère calme, loin de l'anarchie qui régnait dans le monde qui les entourait. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'agitation du couloir pénétra quelques instants dans l'infirmerie, puis fut annihilée quelques instants plus tard.

Des pas précipités leur parvinrent. Ils sortirent peu à peu de leur léthargie. Hermione se sépara – à contrecœur – d'Harry, puis tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Un mot, un seul, franchit ses lèvres.

- **Ron.**

Un sourire, bien que triste et maladroit, mais ce fut un sourire qui lui répondit. Elle pleura.

•

_Ils étaient justes là, devant elle. À quelques mètres, lui semblait-ils. Tout était d'un noir oppressant autour d'eux, autour d'elle, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle ne voyait qu'eux. Son cœur se remplissait de joie rien qu'à leur vue. Ils étaient beaux, magnifiques, ils étaient les personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, malgré les hauts et les bas qu'ils avaient subi. Elle voulut sourire, mais son corps lui semblait étrange, lourd, le moindre geste était incroyablement lent à réaliser. De cette lenteur exagérée, elle se mit seulement à courir vers eux. _

_Eux. Leur sourire éclairait tout autour, ils repoussaient l'obscurité qui les entourait. Leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, ils se tenaient droits, fiers. Elle voulut crier leurs noms, mais elle n'y parvint pas, sa gorge ne produisait qu'un silence atroce. Alors, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était courir, courir et encore courir. _

_Cependant, cette horrible sensation, ce sentiment de ne pas avancer parcourait ses veines, les glaçait insidieusement. Son corps semblait totalement englué dan l'obscurité, comme si celle-ci refusait qu'elle les atteigne, qu'elle ne parvienne à la lumière. Ils la regardaient accourir, immobiles comme ils auraient pu l'être sur une photographie. Leurs sourires, figés, la rendaient soudainement angoissée. Elle eut envie de leur crier de bouger, de venir vers elle, mais à nouveau les paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Alors, ses yeux restèrent intensément fixés sur eux, ayant l'insupportable impression que si elle détournait le regard, ils disparaîtront à jamais dans les ténèbres insondables._

_Soudainement, en voyant des êtres sortirent de l'obscurité, leur immobilité se brisa. La peur défigura leurs traits, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, impuissants face à cette menace qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler, affronter, vaincre. _

_Elle voulut crier. Cependant, sa gorge restait coincée. Le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire se fit de plus en plus grandissant dans son esprit. _

_Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, mais elle ne les sentait pas, ses yeux ne se brouillaient étrangement pas, ils restaient ostensiblement fixés sur eux et ces êtres qui les entouraient. Alors, lentement, son cerveau parvint à associer ces êtres qui ne semblaient pas constitués de sang et de chair à un mot, qui sonnait horriblement dans sa bouche. Des Mangemorts. _

_Ils les cachaient de sa vue, ils semblaient être sur le point de les engloutir dans le noir. La lumière faiblissait, jusqu'à devenir un mince rayon pâle au milieu de l'obscurité. Et elle, elle était encore et toujours en train de courir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les rejoindre, elle avait même l'impression qu'ils s 'éloignaient d'elle. Pourtant, la scène lui apparaissait clairement, comme si elle se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. _

_Elle vit avec horreur les Mangemorts sortir leurs baguettes dans un même mouvement synchronisé. Elle voulut hurler, mais son cri était si infiniment minuscule qu'elle l'entendit à peine elle voulut parler, leur demander d'arrêter, de ne pas s'en prendre à eux, de lui faire n'importe quoi à elle mais de ne pas les blesser eux mais les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Des larmes d'impuissance lui échappèrent, qu'à nouveau elle ne sentit pas. _

_Alors, un éclair vert illumina ce monde. Un cri franchit enfin la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, et l'écho de ce hurlement résonnait encore et encore autour d'elle. Tout tournait autour d'elle, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, s'emmêlaient, se démêlaient, se complétaient sans cesse._

_Dans un fouillis de lumières floues, son corps se balançait. Enfin, lui apparut un lieu précis. La bile remonta soudainement, elle eut envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait pas regarder cette scène. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il y avait des personnes autour d'elle, tout était flou excepté eux. Ses yeux, à nouveau, étaient fixés sur eux, mais ils ne bougeaient plus, et ce sang, ce sang qui goutait sur le sol, qui le salissait, ce sang, tout ce sang, et encore ce sang, ce sang, ce sang…_

•

Un cri. Infiniment long, puissant, à s'en détruire les cordes vocales. Sans fin, s'étendant, se répercutant sur tous les murs de la pièce, les franchissant même. Impuissance, peur, tristesse, colère. Tant d'émotions transparaissaient à travers ce hurlement, provenant des tréfonds de sa gorge, de son corps tout entier. Cri tout simplement indéfinissable, d'une destruction sans limites.

Puis, le silence. Oppressant, entrecoupé de respirations hachées, irrégulières. Ce silence impossible à supporter, qui laisse des bourdonnements résonner dans les oreilles, la tête, partout. Ce silence que n'importe qui aurait eu envie de briser, de réduire en morceaux.

Et enfin, les pleurs. Des reniflements, irréguliers, se transformant en véritables sanglots, de plus en plus prononcés, secouant sa frêle silhouette, dont l'ombre éclairée par les rayons de lune se découpait sur le sol glacé.

Elle était redressée dans ce lit, frissonnante, ses petits poings serrant avec une force insoupçonnable le drap qui la recouvrait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses sanglots et ses larmes déformant son joli visage. Puis, les larmes se tarirent après un instant qui lui semblait court et intensément long en même temps.

Alors, à nouveau, le silence, lourd, étouffant. Lentement, Hermione retrouvait son calme, ses moyens. Ses mains, dont les phalanges avaient blanchies à force de serrer les draps, libérèrent peu à peu ceux-ci. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, posée. De fines larmes échappèrent à ses yeux, glissant sur ses joues puis le long de sa mâchoire. Enfin, elles tombèrent sur le drap, afin de n'y former qu'une minuscule tâche humide.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux, à présent habitués au noir, scrutaient avec appréhension la pièce silencieuse. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être en sécurité. N'était-elle pas à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus protégé du monde ? _Pas assez pour empêcher des Mangemorts d'entrer apparemment,_ pensa-t-elle froidement. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et puisa la force de balancer ses jambes sur le côté, afin qu'elles pendent au-dessus du sol. Enfin, timidement, elle les posa au sol. Un brusque frisson la secoua alors que ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids, elle parvint à rester debout en s'appuyant sur le lit défait.

_Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi faible ?_ Fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle s'interdit d'y répondre, car la raison était si évidente, et cela provoquerait immédiatement des visions qu'elle ne désirait pas revoir, qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter. Alors, elle refoula simplement cette idée, s'efforçant de penser à d'autres choses, plus évocatrices de joie par préférence. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les visages souriants de ses amis, leurs rires chaleureux. Cependant, son esprit la redirigeait sans cesse vers cet… Evénement. Elle ne parvenait pas à le nommer autrement, car ce serait admettre que ce qu'elle a vu, ce qui s'était passé était réel, s'était vraiment produit. Et cela, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre, à l'affronter, à l'accepter.

Elle secoua sa tête, pinçant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang ne s'en échappe, se distillant sur sa langue. Le goût ferré du sang, bien qu'en petite quantité, lui donna immédiatement l'envie viscérale de vomir. Alors que son corps peinait à la suivre, elle se précipita en trébuchant vers la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie. Ouvrant la porte en la faisant claquer contre le mur, elle tomba à genoux devant les toilettes. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de ses articulations gémissantes puisqu'elle vida son estomac vide sans attendre. Elle tenta de repousser en arrière ses cheveux envahissants. Peine perdue. Alors, quand elle eut enfin terminé, le goût atroce de vomi lui restant en bouche, elle tira la chasse puis ferma ses yeux, à genoux, crispant ses mains sur la faïence froide des latrines. Enfin, elle s'assit lentement, appuyant son dos contre le mur, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

À nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre. Puis, lentement, ses bras retombèrent lâchement le long de son corps, ses jambes s'étirèrent. Elle n'était composée plus que de membres désarticulés, un pantin dont les fils avaient été coupés trop brutalement, ce qui l'avait fait s'écraser sur le sol, le brisant en mille morceaux. Un pantin désarticulé, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Son regard était morne et sans vie, sans l'étincelle qui faisait qu'elle était elle-même, cette étincelle qui irradiait tout de lumière autour d'elle. Morte, voilà ce qu'était à présent cette étincelle. Elle n'était plus là, l'obscurité l'avait envahie et engloutie pour ne plus jamais la laisser réapparaître. Enfin, ses yeux se portèrent sur le plafond, blanc, vide.

Puis, le silence s'installa enfin. Il lui oppressait le cœur, mais elle l'ignora, ou du moins elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en soucier. Lentement, sans savoir où elle trouvait la force, elle se releva. Ses pas la menèrent au lavabo sur le mur en face. Ses mains, tremblotantes, ouvrirent le robinet. L'eau, froide, s'en échappa à petits flots. Elle y passa ses mains, réprimant des frissons, puis en amena à son visage afin de le nettoyer. Enfin, elle pencha sa tête afin de boire de longues gorgées, chassant l'atroce goût du vomi qu'elle avait encore en bouche. Elle ferma le robinet, gardant la tête penchée. Elle ferma ses yeux, tentant de stopper la migraine naissante qui envahissant son cerveau, causée par tous les sanglots qui lui avaient échappés.

_Pathétique._ Elle réprima un rire noir. Alors, elle releva la tête. Le miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'un visage dévasté. Les yeux rougis et écarquillés, les lèvres tremblotantes, le teint pâle, les cheveux en désordre, indomptables. Un mort vivant, voilà ce qu'elle était. Son esprit, son cœur était détruit, écrasé en mille morceaux. Et pourtant, elle était toujours debout, vivante.

Elle serra les dents. Ses pensées s'enchevêtraient sans cesse dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir clairement, elle haïssait cela. Entre les questions existentielles, les onomatopées et les longues phrases sans but ni sens qui fourmillaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait à rien. Ce fouillis incompréhensible allait la rendre folle.

Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement au lavabo alors que la vision de ses parents lui apparaissait à nouveau. Décidemment, elle ne parvenait pas à le réaliser, à s'en rendre compte. Jusque là, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, c'était trop dur, si insurmontable à accepter. Se dire que ce qu'elle avait vu, que ce qu'il s'était passé était bel et bien réel, était si dur. Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux se balançant sur ses épaules, dont les pointes étaient mouillées. Elle avait envie de s'enfouir dans un lit, sous une tonne de couvertures, et ne jamais réapparaître. Elle voulait tout simplement disparaître, faire en sorte que cette douleur, cette souffrance qui lui bouffait le cœur, la raison, son esprit, disparaisse à tout jamais. Elle voulait partir loin, très loin d'ici, être en sécurité, oublier cette vie. Changer d'identité, ne pas être elle.

Alors que les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper à nouveau de ses yeux fermés avec force, elle l'admit. Cela lui crevait le cœur, mais elle était réaliste. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière des illusions.

_Mes parents sont morts. Morts. Bordel. _

Elle hurla. Hurla sa rage. Hurla sa colère. Hurla sa tristesse. Hurla sa haine. Hurla son impuissance. Hurla sa volonté qu'ils soient toujours là auprès d'elle, qu'ils ne soient jamais partis, si vite, de cette manière.

Alors, ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids. Elle se laissa glisser en sol, sanglotant à nouveau. Elle était perdue. Complètement paumée. Sans ses parents… Elle n'était plus rien. Plus qu'une orpheline, livrée à elle-même, entre deux mondes. Ses sentiments se brouillaient d'une intensité sans précédent.

La tristesse lui étreignait le cœur. Elle le lui bouffait littéralement. Elle la défigurait, la rendait plus laide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle la faisait trembler, perdre ses moyens comme peu souvent. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé éprouver une telle tristesse, un tel désespoir qui lui semblait incurable à l'heure-même. Au final, ce sentiment, c'était bien plus que de la tristesse. Il s'agissait d'un désespoir extrême, un sentiment qui l'abattait littéralement.

Puis, après cette tristesse inconsolable, venait s'y substituer la colère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment contre qui celle-ci était tournée, entre elle, les Mangemorts ou encore ce monde tout entier. Ses pensées étaient si embrouillées qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir. Elle ressentait cette colère sourde, celle qui écrase tout sur son passage sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'arrêter, qui enflait en elle sans s'arrêter. Ses parents ne méritaient pas de mourir, et surtout pas de cette manière, pas si tôt, pas à cause d'elle. Non.

Puis enfin, l'abattement remplaça tout ceci.

_Que vais-je faire ?_

Perdue, voilà ce qu'elle était. Une pauvre petite âme perdue, secouée par les remous d'une guerre qui la détruisait, qui détruisait chacun des élèves de cette école. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'Hermione Granger le réalisait.

Cette guerre allait tout dévaster sur son passage.

•

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger s'éveilla à nouveau, ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau le plafond, blanc, de l'infirmerie. L'obscurité planait encore sur la pièce. Alors qu'elle tenta de bouger, ses muscles émirent de longues protestations. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle se trouvait à même le sol, dans une position qui n'était pas des plus confortables. Elle grommela. Où était l'infirmière quand elle avait besoin d'elle ?

Elle réussit à se relever, s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, mais détourna le regard. Elle en avait assez vu pour cette nuit-là. Les jambes tremblantes, elle regagna avec peine le lit qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. Elle se glissa péniblement sous les draps, se blottissant sous la mince couverture qu'offraient les lits de l'infirmerie. Elle éternua, frissonnant à nouveau. Et, malgré la fatigue qu'il l'accablait, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir.

Ses pensées alors, vagabondèrent. Inévitablement, elles revinrent sur les évènements de la journée – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la veille. Contrairement à lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée plus tôt, son esprit lui semblait plus calme, ses idées plus claires. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas matière à disserter sur le meurtre sauvage de ses parents, elle y revint à nouveau.

À présent, elle était terriblement lasse. Elle avait seize ans, seize ans bordel, et elle venait de perdre ses parents. Vide, elle l'était. Tout cela avait été trop rapide, trop brutal, trop. Trop tout. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, bien sur qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y attendre. Naïve, voilà ce qu'elle était. Jusque là, elle avait pensé idiotement qu'elle ne risquait rien, et donc que ses parents étaient en sécurité. Pourtant, Hermione Granger était une personne très terre-à-terre, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments et ressentis inutiles. Et pourtant. Maintenant, elle se haïssait profondément. Elle se haïssait de ne pas avoir fait en sorte de mieux les protéger. Elle se haïssait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec eux, de ne pas avoir chéri chaque instant de sa vie auprès d'eux. Elle se haïssait de les avoir abandonné à une mort terrible, sauvage et inhumaine.

Une larme, une unique larme, lui échappa. Elle renifla, réprimant le flot de pleurs qui menaçait de la submerger. On la pensait forte, elle se pensait forte. Ils s'étaient tous trompés. Elle était tout sauf forte.

•

- **Asseyez-vous, miss Granger.**

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Hermione se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son siège, impressionnée par le bureau du directeur, dont l'occupant se trouvait en face d'elle. Dans son pull épais et trop large pour sa frêle carrure, elle faisait peine à voir. Elle enfouit plus profondément ses mains dans les manches de ce pull, tandis que ses yeux tentaient de ne pas croiser ceux du directeur, qui lui semblaient lire en son âme. Si elle l'avait regardé plus attentivement, elle aurait remarqué à quel point cet homme avait les yeux tirés, cernés, ainsi qu'un teint pâle et fatigué. Le teint d'un homme qui était sur le point de mourir, d'ici très peu de temps. Cependant, elle ne le vit pas, trop accablée par sa propre détresse personnelle.

-** Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour vos parents. Ils étaient des personnes très honorables, dont la perte est regrettable. **

_Ne parlez pas comme si vous les connaissiez,_ pensa amèrement Hermione.

-** J'ai été informé de la date de l'enterrement. Il se déroulera le vingt-trois décembre, c'est-à-dire demain, dans votre ville natale, le matin. Toute votre famille a déjà été prévenue. **

Il laissa planer un court silence. Angoissant, oppressant, insupportable.

- **Plusieurs Aurors vous accompagneront pour assurer votre sécurité. Vous pouvez vous rendre là-bas dès ce soir, ou simplement y aller demain matin– **

-** Ce soir. **

Elle ne souhaitait pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Elle ne s'y sentait plus en sécurité. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas revoir Harry, Ron ou encore Ginny. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis le jour précédent, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter leurs sourires gênés. Lorsqu'elle les avait vus le jour précédent… Elle n'était pas dans son été normal. Elle voulait simplement de leur réconfort, qu'ils la serrent dans leurs bras, qu'ils la protègent. Ils n'avaient échangés que peu de mots. Eux, ne savaient pas quoi dire, à part peut-être Ronald Weasley qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détendre l'atmosphère à l'aide de blagues toutes plus ridicules et pathétiques les unes que les autres. Quant à elle, sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Cependant, à présent, elle avait retrouvé tous ses moyens, elle était redevenue elle-même. Du moins, en apparence. Donc, être seule lui convenait parfaitement.

-** Très bien. **

Le professeur Dumbledore détourna son regard, saisissant une liasse de papier, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci la saisit, fronçant les sourcils.

-** La maison de vos parents vous appartient. Il s'agit des documents du notaire. Cependant, en attendant votre majorité, votre oncle s'en occupera. Enfin, je pense que vous verrez cela plus en détail avec lui. **

Elle acquiesça. Sa maison. Celle où ils avaient vécu depuis toujours, où des souvenirs resteraient ancrés dans sa mémoire à jamais. Elle ferma furtivement ses yeux.

-** D'accord. Quand puis-je partir ? **

-** Maintenant, si vous le souhaitez. Allez donc chercher vos affaires puis revenez, les Aurors vous feront transplaner. **

Elle hocha la tête furtivement, serrant ses bras contre son corps. Enfin, elle se leva. Elle sentit le regard du directeur sur elle, qu'elle évita à nouveau. Cet homme la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle détestait cette manière qu'il avait de la regarder, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, comme s'il savait clairement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle sortit de la pièce rapidement, sans un mot prononcé. La basse température du couloir la fit frissonner. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, avançant rapidement vers la salle des Gryffondors. Un bref regard sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était seulement six heures. Environ une demi-heure auparavant, elle était allée à son dortoir afin d'enfiler des affaires propres. L'infirmière l'y avait obligée, et l'avait fait accompagner par Rusard. Merveilleuse compagnie. Dans le dortoir, tous ses camarades étaient endormis, ce qui l'avait à moitié rassurée. D'une part, elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter le regard des autres, et d'autre part… _Si quelqu'un décide de me tuer, il n'aura aucun mal à le faire_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle secoua la tête, refoulant ce genre de pensées austères.

Les couloirs du château étaient déserts et silencieux, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que le bruit de ses pas résonnait en boucle, et que tous les habitants pouvaient l'entendre. Plusieurs fois, elle se retourna, scrutant les sombres couloirs, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se rassurer qu'elle ne risquait rien à Poudlard, une petite voix insidieuse lui rappelait que pour amener ses parents ici, les Mangemorts avaient bien dû trouver un moyen d'y pénétrer… Elle jura. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se faire peur.

Enfin, elle atteignit la porte, tout en haut des escaliers.

_- **Obliviate.**_

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques protestations de la Grosse Dame, qui ne supportait pas d'être réveillée aussi tôt. Hermione pénétra dans la salle, soupirant d'aise en entrant dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette pièce. Rapidement, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient des escaliers, les gravissant sans plus attendre. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre, où ses camarades dormaient encore paisiblement. Hermione, en les voyant assoupies, pensa amèrement qu'elle aurait dû être comme elles, en temps normal. Elle se mordit la lèvre, repoussant ces pensées qui parasitaient son esprit et sa réflexion. Grâce à plusieurs sortilèges d'attraction, elle rassembla quelques affaires, les miniaturisa puis les rangea dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle grimaça en voyant que sa bouteille d'encre s'y était renversée. Elle murmura :

_- **Recurvite.**_

Enfin, elle sortit de la pièce tout aussi silencieusement, puis descendit rapidement les marches. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, son regard se tourna vers celui qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Elle se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois. Ses deux amis allaient certainement lui en vouloir d'être partie sans même ne leur avoir laissé un mot... Elle claqua sa langue, soupirant. Les connaissant, ils allaient également s'inquiéter pour un rien, puis s'acharner sur le professeur Dumbledore ou les autres professeurs afin d'obtenir toutes les réponses à leurs questions. De plus, ils seraient même capables de venir en douce à l'enterrement pour voir si tout allait bien… Oui, ils en étaient clairement capables. Hermione pesta, bataillant pour sortir un parchemin vierge, une plume et une bouteille d'encre de son sac. Elle posa celui-ci par terre, s'assit sur une fauteuil puis écrivit les quelques lignes destinées à Harry et Ron.

Lorsqu'elle apposa le dernier point sur le parchemin, elle monta rapidement les marches. Devant la porte, elle hésita quelques secondes. Elle se réprimanda, puis entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci grinça légèrement, la faisant grimacer. À pas de loup, elle se glissa jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Ses yeux restèrent quelques instants sur son visage, calme et reposé. Un fin sourire vint orner le visage d'Hermione, puis elle posa le mot sur la table de nuit. Enfin, elle quitta la pièce tout aussi discrètement. Elle reprit son sac, puis sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était loin du château.

* * *

><p><em>Bien le bonjour, cher lecteurs ! <em>

_ Voici le premier chapitre de cette longue fiction qu'est Stay Awake. _

_ J'aurais mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Et pour cause, il n'était pas simple à écrire. Il est dur de décrire les pensées, les sentiments d'un personnage qui n'est pas le notre. J'espère donc avoir réussi à bien le faire. _

_ Concernant le rythme de publication des chapitres, celui-ci sera assez irrégulier, ce pour différentes raisons. Premièrement, j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, surtout à cette période de l'année (les TPE bonchouuuur). Deuxièmement, je déteste poster quelque chose de bâclé. Il faut que tout soit bien écrit, bien fini, tout joli. Et troisièmement, il faut que j'aie l'inspiration pour écrire. Je ne parviens pas à écrire sur commande, en me forçant. Je ne ferais que poster quelque chose d'horriblement nul qui ne me plaira pas. _

_ Cependant, lorsque je vois que beaucoup de personnes me suivent, commentent mes écrits, cela me pousse à écrire plus vite, car je connais la frustration d'attendre la suite d'une fiction qui n'arrive pas. (moi, vous inciter à commenter tout de suite maintenant ? Naaan, absolument pas). _

_ Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, partager ce qui vous a plu ou déplu. Je suis ouverte aux critiques hein, n'hésitez franchement pas ! _


	3. Acte I - Partie I - Chapter Two

Chapter two.

_Troubles_ • Coldplay

Durant son enfance, Hermione Granger s'était toujours sentie spéciale. Différente des autres. Unique. Cependant, ne nous fourvoyons pas sur elle en en déduisant hâtivement qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, être égoïste et égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à soi. Oh que non. Contrairement à tous les adolescents de son âge, elle avait largement franchi ceci, et ce avec brio. La première socialisation en avait fait un être rationnel, doué de raison et d'intelligence. En disant qu'elle était spéciale, elle ne se surestimait pas, non. La plupart des personnes autour d'elle le disaient. Que ce soit par rapport au nombre hallucinant de livres qu'elle pouvait avaler par jour, ou encore concernant les faits étranges et invraisemblables qui étaient survenus durant son enfance elle n'était clairement pas considérée comme une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normale ». Durant cette enfance, elle s'était d'ailleurs interrogée sur le sens de ce mot, et son rapport aux humains. Au final, qui était « normal » ? Qu'était-ce réellement, être « normal » ? N'était-ce pas eux, au final, ces individus qui la décrivaient comme différente, qui étaient anormaux ? Chacun est différent des autres, alors pourquoi serait-elle plus différente ? Comment pouvaient-ils évaluer ceci ? Existait-il une moyenne, une échelle, un modèle, un témoin sur lequel se basait l'être considéré comme « normal » ? Était-elle dite différente parce qu'elle se cultivait plus qu'autrui, parce qu'elle aspirait à un avenir prometteur ? Et par la suite, pourquoi les individus la blâmaient parce qu'elle était plus intelligente, parce qu'elle se donnait le temps de lire plutôt que de discuter mode avec des amies ? Pourquoi ce serait elle, forcément elle, qui serait en tord ?

Alors, elle répondit par elle-même à cette question. Apparemment, elle faisait partie d'une minorité. Sa première réaction après cette découverte fut la surprise. Encore naïve, elle ne comprenait pas que certaines personnes n'aspiraient pas, comme elle, à un brillant avenir, à se démarquer. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils ne s'en donnaient pas les moyens, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme elle. Puis, par la suite, elle en avait déduit qu'ils étaient jaloux, envieux d'elle qui allait brillamment réussir sa vie. De ce fait, ils dénigraient ce qu'elle effectuait pour la décourager, pour lui faire croire qu'elle leur était inférieure alors qu'au contraire, elle leur était supérieure. Alors, elle comprit qu'elle était réellement spéciale, mais que tous ces individus autour d'elle ne parvenaient pas à le voir, perdus dans le flot continu de la foule anonyme. En tout cas, voilà le raisonnement qu'elle était parvenue à construire durant son enfance.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'imposait clairement et sans hésitation face aux autres individus, ou à ses camarades de classe. Durant toute son enfance, cette différence s'était faite ressentir, ce d'une manière pesante et oppressante, qui lui donnait constamment l'impression d'être exclue que ce soit concernant les insultes qu'elle subissait chaque jour, continuellement et sans cesse ou concernant les regards, tantôt amusés, tantôt remplis de pitié qu'elle recevait. Les premières années où elle fut confrontée au regard des autres furent particulièrement difficiles. Ne nous fourvoyons pas, elle avait tout de même réussi à se faire des amies, mais qui ne parvenaient pas à la comprendre. Alors, celles-ci devinrent de simples connaissances, avec lesquelles elle discutait occasionnellement. Automatiquement, elle fut traitée d' « intello », de « Miss-je-sais-tout », de « lèche-cul », etc. Elle changea plusieurs fois d'école, revenant en pleurs chaque soir. Cependant, à chacun de ces changements, la même situation se répétait, encore et encore. Ses parents étaient désespérés, ils ne savaient que faire. Alors, Hermione décida que c'était à elle, et à elle seule, de faire quelque chose. En effet, elle était consciente qu'elle devait passer par cette étape, surmonter tout cela afin que sa première socialisation soit effectuée complètement. Alors, elle apprit à répliquer, à se forger une carapace autour d'elle, à utiliser les faiblesses des autres pour se défendre, à ne pas se laisser abattre, et à prouver définitivement au monde qu'elle était supérieure que malgré les différences plus ou moins apparentes qui apparaissaient chez elle, elle écraserait littéralement les autres.

Puis, durant l'été précédant son entrée au collège, une lettre était parvenue à son domicile. Alors, tout s'était expliqué. Hermione Granger, fille de dentistes, était réellement différente. Son cœur s'était empli d'un bonheur immense. Cependant, après cette euphorie, elle se méfia. Malgré toute la joie qui l'avait envahie, elle sentit le malaise la remplacer. Et si ce n'était qu'un canular, une vulgaire plaisanterie destinée à lui faire du mal ? Et si, par le biais de cette lettre, ils la traitaient de sorcière, et ce dans le sens péjoratif du terme ? Alors, sans même la montrer à ses parents, elle la fit brûler, puis vrilla son regard dehors, défiant quiconque de recommencer.

Néanmoins, le jour suivant, elle reçut une seconde lettre, identique à la première. Elle la déchira immédiatement en morceaux, puis les jeta dans la rue. Le lendemain, elle se leva le plus tôt possible, puis se posta devant la fenêtre afin d'attendre. Elle se promit que s'il s'agissait réellement du postier, elle montrerait cette lettre à ses parents. Au fond d'elle même, elle espérait que cela se réaliserait où ceci n'aurait été qu'une blague, idiote et véritablement insultante. Elle espérait que cette lettre était réelle, et véritablement fondée. Alors, lorsque le postier fourra quelques lettres dans la boîte aux lettres, elle bondit dehors, pieds nus, puis l'ouvrit en hâte. Avec excitation – ou horreur, elle ne savait pas trop –, elle vit une nouvelle lettre, identique aux précédentes, au milieu des factures et publicités.

Alors, elle rentra chez elle, puis l'annonça à ses parents. Elle leur dit tout. Hermione Granger était une petite fille très franche, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de mensonges et de secrets inutiles. Dès que ceux-ci encombraient trop sa tête et l'empêchaient de clairement réfléchir, elle les livrait à ses parents afin de s'en débarrasser, à défaut d'avoir de proches amies. Ses parents décidèrent de renvoyer une lettre à l'envoyeur, inquiets. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour directement croire qu'il était sorcier, d'un coup ? Les Moldus ignoraient tout de cet autre monde qu'ils côtoyaient, et la famille Granger n'était pas du genre à croire aux superstitions. La réponse fut quelque peu lente, mais d'une singularité sans pareille. Une semaine avait passée depuis l'envoi de la réponse, et rien ne leur était parvenu en retour. Ils conclurent qu'il s'agissait, comme l'avait supposé Hermione, d'une blague. Hermione fut déçue, mais elle le cacha. Comme si elle pouvait s'encombrer de croyances comme celle-ci. Alors, lentement, elle effaça cet événement de sa mémoire. En plein apprentissage de l'année de 6ème, elle ne pouvait pas se préoccuper d'idioties dans ce genre. Cependant, ce lundi vingt-trois juillet, la sonnette de leur maison retentit. Hermione, dans sa chambre, ne releva même pas la tête de son livre, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la boulangère. Grossière erreur.

Minerva Mc Gonnagall, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorciers noire, se tenait sur le seuil de l'entrée des Granger. Deux heures plus tard, après de longues discussions et une série de questions posées par la jeune fille, avide d'informations le professeur de métamorphose put enfin partir. Alors, Hermione réalisa enfin tout ce qu'elle venait d'assimiler.

Une sorcière, elle était une sorcière. Et ce dans le sens positif ! Elle allait pouvoir utiliser la magie, créer des potions, réaliser des rêves d'enfants !

Et surtout, par dessus tout, elle était vraiment spéciale, supérieure aux autres. Elle sortait définitivement du lot, elle se démarquait. Elle ne faisait plus, elle ne faisait pas partie du lot d'enfants immatures qu'elle avait côtoyés durant son enfance. D'un coup, tous les rêves de célébrité lui semblaient incroyablement proches. Elle se sentait unique, elle qui était sorcière alors que ses parents ne l'étaient pas. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une correction de l'univers, qui lui discernait un brillant avenir.

Cependant, Hermione Granger, même à onze ans, était sacrément intelligente. Elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'elle, contrairement aux autres sorciers qu'elle allait rencontrer dans cette école, connaissaient déjà tout de ce monde. Naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'elle était la seule sorcière née de parents moldus. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être inférieure aux autres dans ce nouveau monde, qu'elle n'arriverait pas en étant la meilleure. Alors, elle lut tout ce qu'elle pouvait à propos de ce monde qu'elle découvrait seulement. En un été, elle assimila l'histoire entière de cet univers magique, ses coutumes, ses particularités tout le concernant. Sans avoir vu un seul sorcier vivant de toute sa vie, elle les connaissait à présent sur le bout des doigts. Elle contait à ses parents, chaque soir, ce qu'elle avait nouvellement appris, et dans ses yeux brillaient la joie de pouvoir, dans peu de jours, entrer dans ce monde qui lui semblait n'attendre qu'elle.

Ses parents étaient, évidemment, fiers d'elle. Immensément fiers d'elle. Bien qu'une pointe de tristesse les envahissait toujours lorsqu'ils pensaient au fait qu'elle allait passer une année loin d'eux, ils se réjouissaient de son entrée, et de leur entrée à eux aussi, dans le monde de la magie, qui leur était jusque là insoupçonné. Étant de bons parents, les voilà terriblement heureux pour leur fille, leur seule fille qui était destinée à briller dans cet univers. Bien qu'au départ angoissés et apeurés par ce nouveau monde complètement inconnu et qui leur semblait leur enlever leur fille, leur petite fille si mignonne, leur trésor en la voyant se plonger avec autant d'assiduité dans l'apprentissage des valeurs, des normes et de l'histoire toute entière de ce monde, ils ne purent lui refuser cet autre chemin qui s'était offert à elle, sans trop qu'ils ne le sachent comment. Elle s'était toujours démarquée des autres, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que cette différence aille jusqu'à ce qu'elle possède des dons qui leurs étaient jusque là hors du commun. Alors, ils sourirent à leur petite fille.

Celle-ci ne tenait plus en place. Elle était incroyablement heureuse, heureuse de pouvoir apprendre à contrôler la magie, chose qui n'était qu'un mythe, un rêve inaccessible jusque là, et surtout heureuse de voir ses parents aussi heureux pour elle. Cependant, son entrée dans cet univers fut bien différente de ce qu'elle avait, naïvement, imaginé. Elle pensait avoir sa place dans ce monde, et même être supérieure aux autres sorciers. Après tout, la magie qu'elle possédait ne lui provenait pas du sang et de la génétique comme pour tous les autres. Non. Il s'agissait d'un don divin qu'elle avait reçu de Dieu, elle, fille de Moldus.

Drago Malefoy fut un l'acteur principal de sa singulière entrée dans ce monde. Alors qu'elle s'installait, seule, dans un compartiment, rêvant déjà de Poudlard, celui-ci ouvrit la porte sans gêne, suivi de ses deux gros balourds. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, puis ce mot, cet horrible mot, sortit de sa bouche. « Sang-de-bourbe. ». Suivi de quelques insultes sur son statut social, mais qui n'eurent jamais le même impact qu'eut ce mot. Puis, il partit, la laissant pantelante, au bord des larmes. Cependant, elle se reprit. Oui, elle s'était attendue à ne plus jamais recevoir d'insultes, de cette discrimination idiote. Cependant, une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouvait dans une position d'infériorité. Le monde n'aurait-il jamais fini de la punir, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour se faire pardonner ? Mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle avait subi bien pire, et ce n'était pas quelques mots bien aiguisés qui la mettraient à terre, non. Apparemment, elle allait, une nouvelle fois, devoir prouver qu'elle était supérieure, et ce dans un nouveau monde dont elle ne connaissait que les visions arriérées aperçues dans de vieux livres. Néanmoins, elle pensait que ce serait moins difficile, car dans ce nouveau monde, ils étaient tous spéciaux en quelque sorte, non ?

Malgré les airs d'adulte qu'elle se donnait, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que dans cet univers, elle était à nouveau considérée comme différente par certains spécimens tels que Drago Malefoy, Sangs-Purs. Évidemment, elle avait lu quelques propos concernant ces familles anciennes, arriérées et archaïques, qui semblaient être définitivement opposées au progrès. Cela était notable en remarquant que le taux de natalité chez les sorciers n'était clairement pas assez élevé, deux enfants étant en effet nécessaires au renouvellement de cette race. Certaines exceptions telles que les Weasley existaient heureusement, ou ce monde aurait déjà disparu. Cependant, à onze ans, Hermione Granger n'était pas encore concernée par ces chiffres quelques peu alarmants. Dans son innocence enfantine, elle avait pensé qu'il existait en effet quelques familles comme cela, mais que ce n'était que des exceptions. De ce fait, elle imaginait n'avoir qu'à gérer la discrimination qu'exerçait Draco Malefoy.

Grossière erreur. Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul, et qu'une Maison toute entière était remplie de ce genre de personnes. Alors, sa scolarité s'est déroulée, lente et rapide à la fois, secouée par des hauts et des bas. Peu à peu, après avoir de nouveau affronté de mauvaises langues telles que les Serpentards grâce à la magie des mots, qu'elle maitrisait sans aucun soucis, et leur avoir renvoyé une haine réciproque et emplie de préjugés elle avait su trouver sa place dans ce monde, et elle s'y imposait grandement.

La magie l'avait transformée, elle et sa famille. Jusque là, elle le pensait dans le bon sens du terme, positivement. Quelle naïveté. Avait-elle réellement grandi et évolué depuis son entrée dans ce monde ?

À présent, elle se rendait compte que la magie, que tout ce monde n'avait absolument pas été bénéfique à sa famille, à ses parents qu'elle chérit tant. Oh non. Cet univers tout entier a fait l'inverse de ce qu'elle pensait.

Il a littéralement détruit sa famille.

•

Un cri franchit ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'elle se mettait à haleter, sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Son cœur lui semblait être emprisonné dans un étau de fer, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, elle suffoquait. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes poindre au coin de ceux-ci, puis tenta de retrouver une respiration lente. Peine perdue. Sans cesse, les cris de ses parents se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, ainsi que la vision de leurs corps. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans le lit, paniquant. La peur envahissait son corps, lui faisait complètement perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que des Mangemors allaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, puis lui faire subir des tortures, à elle aussi.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, la faisant sursauter. Elle se figea, retenant sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés.

- **Tout va bien ?**

Son corps se détendit soudainement, en reconnaissant la voix de l'Auror.

- **Oui**, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Un court silence suivit. Enfin, elle entendit les pas s'éloigner. Sa respiration se fit moins haletante. Elle grimaça en sentant que son corps était couvert de sueur. Encore tremblante, elle entreprit de se lever. À travers les volets transparaissaient les premiers rayons de soleil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil, constatant qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin. Elle jura, puis se précipita dans la salle de bain.

L'enterrement avait lieu à dix heures, mais elle se devait d'arriver au moins une heure à l'avance. Rapidement, elle se glissa sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Après quelques minutes, elle s'essuyait vigoureusement, chassant les derniers souvenirs de son cauchemar de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre, pas maintenant, pas ici.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, sortant de son sac quelques affaires fourrées en hâte la veille. Elle frissonna en enfilant sa robe. Avec toute la neige qui s'était accumulée dehors et la température ambiante, elle n'allait clairement pas avoir chaud. Dieu qu'elle aurait préféré passer sa journée en jogging, étendue sur un canapé en regardant passivement la télévision. Tout en lisant un livre, évidemment. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Après avoir mis le reste de ses vêtements, elle grimaça en se regardant dans la glace. Habillée entièrement de noir, qui contrastait avec la pâle teinte de son visage, elle ressemblait presque à un fantôme, un spectre. De plus, il lui semblait ne ressembler à rien dans cette robe noire, qu'elle avait dû acheter en dernière minute la veille. _On dirait un sac à patate, magnifique_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant bruyamment. Elle se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de bain afin de s'occuper de sa tignasse.

Après avoir courtement séché ses cheveux qui avaient repris leur volume naturel, elle se coiffa méticuleusement, souhaitant donner une bonne image d'elle, même dans cette situation. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à les démêler et à se débarrasser de tous les nœuds, elle se saisit d'une pince afin de les attacher en un chignon serré, dont quelques mèches s'en échappèrent. _Bien, c'est déjà mieux_, pensa-t-elle en se dévisageant dans la glace. Elle revint dans la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte, ne sachant que faire. Son regard, rapidement, se porta sur les différents meubles de la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'une simple chambre d'hôtel, petite et miteuse, dont le dortoir des Gryffondors n'avait rien à y envier. Elle avait beau avoir poussé la puissance du seul radiateur de la chambre au maximum, celui-ci restait ostensiblement froid. Le lit simple, dans un coin de la pièce, était dans un bazar monstrueux : les draps défaits, la couverture à moitié par terre, des vêtements jonchant dessus. Des livres et affaires en tous genres étaient étalés sur le parquet sombre, qui grinçait affreusement à chacun de ses pas. Enfin, le bureau en chêne accompagné d'une chaise en rotin, à côté de la petite fenêtre, était recouvert de parchemins noircis par sa fine écriture. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait pas rendre la chambre ce jour-même, car elle n'avait clairement pas la force ni le courage de tout ranger, et ce sans magie.

Ses pas la portèrent auprès du bureau, où des dizaines et des dizaines de discours étaient rédigés. Effectivement, elle se devait de prononcer un discours à l'église. Elle ne pouvait y déroger. Alors, la veille au soir, elle s'était mise à écrire ce discours. Aucun ne lui plaisait. À présent, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : brûler ces parchemins raturés et incroyablement mal écrits. Ses poings se serrèrent furtivement. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à écrire quelque chose de convenable ? Pourquoi ces discours étaient si ridicules, horribles, insupportables ?

Elle soupira, puis sursauta en entendant toquer à la porte. Elle baissa la tête vers sa montre, et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était déjà huit heures et demie. Elle prit un des parchemins au hasard, le transforma en une feuille A4, puis ouvrit la porte. Les deux Aurors l'attendaient dans le couloir, patiemment. Hermione enfila son manteau ainsi que son écharpe, puis ferma la porte derrière elle. En silence, elle suivit les Aurors qui la menèrent dehors.

La veille, elle avait été légèrement surprise de découvrir que deux Aurors étaient assignés à sa sécurité. Elle aurait pensé que seul un l'aurait accompagné, elle n'était qu'une fille de Moldus, après tout. Alors, pourquoi autant ? La réponse lui vint automatiquement, et elle se réprimanda pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Cela coulait de source. Harry, voilà pourquoi. En la blessant elle, ils le blessaient lui, n'est-ce pas ? La question était close.

Les deux Aurors en questions étaient assez silencieux, en tout cas avec elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, d'un certain âge. Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé s'ils étaient très professionnels, ou s'ils s'emmerdaient en puissance. Après tout, elle s'en fichait, il s'agissait de leur travail, pas du sien. D'un autre côté, elle les comprenait : ils devaient dormir à proximité d'elle, donc dans cet hôtel et ils devaient se rendre à un enterrement, ce qui était clairement tout sauf joyeux. Alors, elle les comprenait un peu.

L'église se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôtel. En sortant dehors, elle frissonna en sentant le vent froid secouer ses cheveux, faisant voleter sa robe. Ses collants noirs étaient très fins, elle se maudit de ne pas en avoir enfilé de plus chauds. Elle soupira, faisant voler un nuage de vapeur devant sa bouche, puis se mit en route, marchant avec hésitation sur le trottoir verglacé. Ses bottes étaient composées d'un léger talon, ce à quoi elle n'était pas habituée. Elle serra les dents, releva la tête, puis se concentra pour marcher convenablement. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil derrière elle, constatant que les Aurors s'étaient mis en route, une dizaine de mètres après elle. Un fin sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en repensant à la veille. En effet, lorsqu'elle était sortie afin d'effectuer quelques achats, les Aurors l'avaient suivi constamment, ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. Rapidement, Hermione avait capté les regards étonnés que lui avaient lancés les Moldus. Alors, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait demandé aux deux sorciers de manière très explicite de la suivre de moins près, ainsi que de se faire plus discrets. Leur attitude aurait peut-être été normale dans le monde sorcier, mais cela ne l'était pas dans celui moldi. Depuis, ils semblaient avoir compris.

Son regard, durant cette marche, voleta d'endroit en endroit. Toute son enfance était ici, dans ce petit patelin. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle aperçut, dans le jardin d'une maison, un bonhomme de neige. La carotte était de travers, prête à tomber. Automatiquement, ceci lui rappela de lointains souvenirs, constitués de bataille de neige avec sa famille, notamment avec ses cousins les journées passées dehors à ériger des constructions en neige, après lesquelles elle rentrait frigorifiée mais fière d'elle les nuits à veiller au début de l'hiver, à attendre que la neige ne tombe pour se précipiter dehors et surtout les fêtes de Noël, emplies de bonne humeur et d'une joie contaminants.

Mais à présent, ce n'était plus pareil. Tout était différent. Maintenant, elle regrettait tous ces Noëls passés à Poudlard, loin de sa famille. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir profité de la vie avec eux, de ne pas avoir partagé plus de moments avec eux. Et elle regrettait tant de choses encore, tous ces moments qu'elle avait vécu en leur compagnie, et par dessus tout, ceux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec eux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait parcouru une grande partie de la distance jusqu'à sa destination. Seules quelques maisons la séparaient de l'église. Elle ralentit la cadence. Puis, elle aperçut une silhouette, plantée devant l'église. Son cœur fit un léger bond dans sa poitrine, alors que la joie l'envahissait. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, elle accéléra, les yeux fixés sur lui. Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage, puis elle franchit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de lui, se faufilant entre ses bras grands ouverts. Son exclamation fut étouffée dans cette étreinte chaleureuse.

- **Richard !**

De ses petites mains, elle serra le manteau de celui-ci, fermant les yeux, la tête contre son torse. Elle sentit des larmes lui venir, mais elle les réprima immédiatement.

- **Hermione. Je suis heureux de te voir.**

Elle se détacha de lui. Ses yeux se levèrent vers lui, lui offrant un mince sourire.

Richard.

Son oncle, de son côté paternel.

Rien qu'en le regardant, elle sentit à nouveau des larmes parvenir à ses yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Le même visage, quoiqu'un peu plus affiné. Le même regard. Auparavant, déterminé, joyeux. À présent si triste, dévasté, détruit.

Dans ses yeux, elle sentait à quel point la voir lui faisait du mal, voyant ses parents en elle.

Il lui offrit un fin sourire, furtif. Puis, il désigna d'un vaste geste la porte, imposante et sombre de l'église.

- **Entrons.**

Hermione acquiesça, lui emboitant le bras. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère sombre et austère de l'église.

Définitivement, elle déclarait ne pas avoir envie d'entrer dans ce lieu froid, qui lui semblait tout sauf chaleureux. Elle ne voulait pas affronter ces regards emplis de pitié et de compassion, tous ces « Je suis navré » et ces paroles hypocrites, ces étreintes qui l'étouffaient plus qu'autre chose.

Mais elle ne pouvait y déroger. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, ce n'était plus possible, plus envisageable.

Elle ferma furtivement les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Alors, elle vit son oncle. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Compréhension mutuelle.

Désespoir mutuel.

Alors, elle respira un grand coup, puis y entra.

* * *

><p><em>bien le bonjour, mes chers lecteurs. <em>

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre. Bon, peu d'action, je le conçois. Mais je voulais vraiment me concentrer, une nouvelle fois, sur les sentiments d'Hermione, et surtout sur son enfance. _

_J'attends avec hâte vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, même pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas ! (par contre, argumentez)_


End file.
